Time to Face the Truth Imogeli OneShot
by frostival
Summary: Imogen has a flashback of the last time she saw Eli. When he still had feelings for her, but her heart was taken & his heart was torn that day. They went their seperate ways, but she never truly forgot someone who meant so much to her at one point.


**Author's Note: This is a fanfiction based on the song "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt. Also, this takes place in the future after they graduated from Degrassi, but some of it is in flashback form.**

**Eli has a crush on Imogen, but she is with Jake.**

**Everything in bold and in italics is a flashback. What's in just italics are quotes from the song. Regular is not a flashback.**

_"There must be an angel with a smile on her face. When she thought up that I should be with you." You're Beautiful - James Blunt_

Imogen held a picture of her and her husband, Jake Martin, on their wedding day. She examined the picture and noticed that something was wrong. Someone was missing. She had come to realize this after her husband, Jake Martin, passed away.

He had been gone for almost a month, so she was living alone.

She decided to call an old friend of hers. He was someone she hadn't talked to in ten years. She still remembers her last encounter with him like it was yesterday.

***flashback: 10 years earlier* **

_**Eli Goldsworthy waited for the subway to take him home. It had been a long day at work and he just wanted some rest. **_

_**He noticed a brunette girl stepping off of the subway. He caught her eye and she looked up at him, giving him a soft smile. He remembered this girl from high school. Her name was Imogen Moreno. They once were a couple, but they ended soon after they got together, but they decided to stay friends.**_

_**To be honest, he still had feelings for her.**_

_**Eli returned the smile, but it faded once he Jake Martin standing by her side, holding her hand gently. **_

_**Eli felt his heart break into a million pieces. Jake also dated one of Eli's exes, Clare Edwards. He sighed at the memory and bowed his head. A tear rolled down his cheek, but wiped it away as soon as someone tapped on his shoulder.**_

_**Turning around, Eli asked, "Yes?" He saw Imogen smiling brightly at him. "Oh, hey, Imogen!" he exclaimed, trying to force a smile.**_

_**"Eli Goldsworthy!" Imogen smiled brightly. "It's been so long! How is everything?"**_

_**Eli looked back and forth between Imogen and Jake. "They're great," he hesitated. "How is everything for you?"**_

_**"Super fantastic!" Imogen beamed. She held up her hand to reveal a diamond ring on her finger. "Jake and I are engaged!"**_

_**Eli could feel his heart break even more. "That's great, Imogen." He tried to sound supportive, but from seeing the look of hurt Imogen gave him, he knew he failed. "I'll let you be on your way now." He turned and started walking away.**_

_**Imogen stared at him and didn't move. "Eli, wait!"**_

_**"Um, I'm going to go to the restroom... I'll be back," Jake said awkwardly and disappeared in the crowd of people.**_

_**"You don't have to go," Imogen said weakly.**_

_**"Imogen, tell me something," Eli turned around and walked towards her again. "What would you do if the person you loved was with someone else and it killed you to see them together, because they aren't with you? When they should be with you?" **_

_**Imogen stared off into space, thinking about his question. Once she figured out what he was talking about, she looked into his eyes. "Tell me what you would do, Eli Goldsworthy."**_

_**"I would tell her that she's beautiful and I love her. I never stopped." He paused for a moment when he noticed Imogen tear up. "But it's time to face the truth because I'll never be with you."**_

_**They stood there for a few moments, just staring at eachother. Tears were falling down from both of their faces. After moments of silence, Eli whispered, "Goodbye, Imogen."**_

_**He was about to turn, but Imogen grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Wait." She took his face in her arms and pecked his soft lips. She removed her hands from his face and dropped them at her sides. **_

_**"I wish you the best of luck in your new life," Eli told her and went on his way.**_

***end of flashback***

_"I don't think I'll see her again, but we shared a moment that will last 'til the end."_

Imogen sighed sadly at the memory and picked up the phone, dialing Eli's number. She held the phone up to her ear and heard Eli's voice say, "Hello, this is Eli Goldsworthy."

"Eli, hi! It's me, Imogen! Do you remember me? I just wanted—"

"I can't pick up the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you. Later," the voicemail said.

Imogen sighed sadly. "Eli, it's Imogen. I know we haven't talked in years, but I miss you and I haven't stopped thinking about you lately. Do you maybe want to hang out sometime? Call me back please. Bye." With that, she hung up.

About fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. She got up to open the door to a man, smirking at her. A smiled appeared on her face. "Eli?" she asked in a hopeful voice. He nodded. "I miss you so much!" she threw his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I've been waiting for you, Imogen."


End file.
